Episode 11
'Episode 11 '「Song2」is the eleventh episode of the 'Given 'anime as well as the last episode. Synopsis Mafuyu's confession suprised Ritsuka, but on the other hand, Ritsuka experiences a conflict regarding the words he spoke when they were forming the band, that one should not bring love into the band. However, Mafuyu and Ritsuka reported it to Haruki and Akihiko and received a word from Haruki, and a blessing from Akihiko. On the other hand, Haruki is secretly thinking of Akihiko... Characters * Mafuyu Sato * Ritsuka Uenoyama * Haruki Nakayama * Akihiko Kaji * Kedama * Hiiragi Kashima * Yagi Shizusumi * Shogo Itaya (Briefly) * Ryuu Ueki (Briefly) * Kasai (Briefly) * Ugetsu Murata * Yatake Koji Promotional Images StoryImage01Ep11.jpg Episode 11 Preview Tweet.jpg Story Image05Ep11.jpg Story Image06Ep11.jpg Story Image02Ep11.jpg Story Image03Ep11.jpg Story Image04Ep11.jpg Story Image01Ep11.jpg 5_hours_left_until_the_final_episode_broadcast_Song2.jpg 3 hours left till the final episode of Given.jpg Summary At Yokohomo Minato Mirai, Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he likes him with Ritsuka questioning if he means in a friendship kind of way. Mafuyu shyly tells Ritsuka no, but in a romantic kind of way. Ritsuka has a reaction with the word "love" & the world begins to shake, creating a tsunami. Mafuyu tries to get Ritsuka's attention with Ritsuka not responding. A narrator narrates on Ritsuka & Ritsuka visually has a meeting room with his many personalities & discusses about love. Mafuyu helps to snap Ritsuka out of spacing & asks If he is alive. At Haruki's house, Ritsuka & Mafuyu sit outside the doorstep with Ritsuka greeting Haruki with a lot of energy. Haruki invites Ritsuka & Mafuyu inside. Haruki asks Ritsuka what's up with Ritsuka telling him that he wanted to talk to him about something. Haruki tells Ritsuka that he has work & has to make it quick. Ritsuka tells Haruki that they have an announcement or something to discuss with him. A train goes by during the day & Haruki is left speechless telling Ritsuka absolutely not. Haruki asks Ritsuka if they're going to start dating & if they're not dating yet. Mafuyu tells Haruki that he just told Ritsuka how he felt with Ritsuka feeling embarrassed & Haruki telling them that they're doomed. Haruki asks Ritsuka & Mafuyu if Akihiko knows about this with Ritsuka telling him that he asked him before for advice & Mafuyu telling him that he made him face up to it before the show. Haruki begins to feel irritated by Akihiko. Haruki tells Ritsuka that he was the one who went on about how bandmate couples should drop dead. Ritsuka begins to slide his body down & begs Haruki to let them have this & will do their best with Haruki asking if he is serious. Ritsuka bows his head & tells Haruki to let them have this & will do their best with Haruki being left speechless. Ritsuka tells Haruki that he's sure they'll end up causing some trouble with Haruki being reluctant to decline. Mafuyu stands up from his chair & begins to reach out to Ritsuka with Haruki telling them to make sure nobody finds out about this. Haruki tells Ritsuka & Mafuyu that the business in being in a band basically comes down to popularity & to stay aware of their surroundings & might get a lecture or two from him. Ritsuka & Mafuyu begin to walk over to Haruki & stand on both sides of him, while he tries to take in what is happening. Ritsuka & Mafuyu lock arms with them trapping & hug Haruki in the middle with Haruki telling them to don't post anything hinting that they're dating. At Ugetsu's house, Akihiko congratulates Ritsuka & Mafuyu with Ritsuka asking Akihiko if that's all he has to say & Akihiko telling him that he took a gamble. Akihiko tells Ritsuka that he's sure Haruki already lectured by them & tells him that he knew it & still let them walk that tightrope of a concert, though it did get pretty messy, but they made it across. Akihiko tells Mafuyu that he owes him the CD's he asked for the other day. Ritsuka & Mafuyu wait outside for Akihiko to get the CD's with Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that Akihiko always complains about being broke, but lives in a fancy place like this with Mafuyu telling him that it's actually his roommate's house. Akihiko comes back with a box of CD's with Ritsuka asking if he has enough there. Akihiko lends the box to Mafuyu & tells Ritsuka to help him out. Ritsuka & Mafuyu begin to walk with Akihiko telling them both good luck. In the neighborhood, Mafuyu lends the box to Ritsuka & continue walking with Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that Akihiko didn't both using a delivery service for this. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if they're all CD's with Mafuyu agreeing & telling him that he wants to listen to lots of different things. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that music is really fun with Ritsuka agreeing. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if he wants to switch at the next telephone poll with Ritsuka telling him that he'll tough it out & Mafuyu thanking him. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if he should sing him a fight song like they do at sports festivals. At Ugetsu's house, Ugetsu fixes his violin & asks Akihiko if he had a visitor with Akihiko telling him that they were from his band & let him borrow his CD. Ugetsu request Akihiko to get him coffee with Akihiko telling him that he's not coffee & Ugetsu narrating. Ugetsu lights a smoke & blows a fume of smoke & wonders If he'll be able to see the kid who sang that song again. At Mafuyu's house, Mafuyu thanks Ritsuka with Ritsuka being tired. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if he wants some tea & if he's not coming. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that his mom isn't home with Ritsuka being left speechless. Mafuyu looks to check on his phone & tells Ritsuka that Hiiragi is coming over. Ritsuka feels hesitated & tells Mafuyu that he'll head home. During the day, Kedama begins to lap his tongue happily at Shizusumi with Hiiragi asking Mafuyu if he has any tea or something. Mafuyu asks Hiiragi why he's here with Hiiragi asking if a guy can't visit & Mafuyu telling Hiiragi that I guess it's fine. Shizusumi tells Mafuyu that he didn't know he had a dog, but is cut off when Kedama jumps on Shizusumi's face with Mafuyu trying to grab Kedama. Hiiragi asks Mafuyu why he gave it a cat's name with Mafuyu telling him that his name is Kedama. At the subway station, Ritsuka gets a text from Haruki. At Mafuyu's house, Mafuyu gets a text from Haruki with Hiiragi questioning about the text. Mafuyu tells Hiiragi about doing more shows & competitions & are going to take promo shots. Mafuyu asks Hiiragi what promo shots are with Shizusumi explaining to him about promo shots & that they also need to take some promo shots. Mafuyu asks Hiiragi if he is in a band with Hiiragi telling Mafuyu if he wants to pick a fight & that him & Shizu were in a band with Yuki. Mafuyu tells Hiiragi that they don't have a guitarist & that he doesn't have any friends with Shizusumi holding Hiiragi back & telling Mafuyu that they have a guitarist, who's a friend from their light music club & knows what happened. Mafuyu tells Shizusumi that he didn't know he could do that with Shizusumi telling him that the specifics are hard to explain. Mafuyu asks who their vocalist is with Hiiragi telling him that it's him & Mafuyu laughs to himself with Hiiragi becoming irritated. During sunset, Mafuyu listens to some CD's. During photo shots, pictures are taken of Ritsuka, Mafuyu, Akihiko, & Haruki. Yatake yells at Ritsuka & the others for not trying to keep a straight face. Each one tries to keep a straight face with Ritsuka & Haruki owing 500 yen & Mafuyu keeping a straight face. Yatake takes a picture with his camera. Ritsuka, Mafuyu, Akihiko, & Haruki look at the photos with Yatake asking if they don't like them. Haruki tells Yatake that they're just so move that they don't know how to react & Yatake questioning about their old band with Akihiko & Haruki having already taken pictures somewhere else. Ritsuka & Mafuyu look at the photos with Ritsuka acting shy & embarrassed. Akihiko tells Ritsuka to not say that it's embarrassing & Haruki feeling embarrassed about how he looked in the photos. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if amateur bands need professional promo shots with Ritsuka telling him that they do & would need them for social media sites & flyers. Haruki asks Ritsuka & Mafuyu what they're doing with one saying studying & another modern lit. Haruki tells Ritsuka & Mafuyu to stop shoving there youth in his face. Ritsuka asks Haruki if he's in humanities & to help him out with Haruki telling him that he's uploading photos & entering them in for stuff. Mafuyu asks how they're supposed to know what anyone born a thousand years was thinking, which is not modern & Ritsuka telling them that they already suck at this stuff since they're in the science curriculum. Ritsuka & Mafuyu become in sync with Mafuyu smiling & Ritsuka blushing, leaving the others speechless. During a live show, Hanaoka starts to do Haruki's hair with him answering questions from fans. After the live show, Hanaoka tells Haruki about having girlfriends & how it must be nice to be him. Hanaoka begins to feel pumped & asks Haruki if he is in love & what kind of girl is she. Haruki begins to twirl a piece of his hair & tells Hanaoka that he'll cut his hair & go for something girls would like. During the night, Haruki arrives at his house with Akihiko opening the door & telling Haruki that his braids look cute & gives him a sash. Akihiko announces that Haruki is back & pushes him into the room with Haruki realizing that the room is tarped. Ritsuka & Mafuyu come from behind a corner & tell him happy birthday. Haruki thanks Ritsuka, & Mafuyu before his attention his caught by Akihiko where a pie is shoved in his face. Ritsuka, Mafuyu, & Akihiko tell Haruki happy birthday with them clapping & Haruki covered in frosting & thanking them. Ritsuka, Mafuyu, & Akihiko help to clean up with Haruki telling him that he had a hunch & Akihiko & Ritsuka telling him that it was a surprise. Haruki tells Ritsuka that he's next. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka when it is with Ritsuka telling him August. Mafuyu realizes that his birthday is in August & tells Ritsuka that's why his name is Ritsuka. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he was born in winter with Mafuyu telling him February. While walking, Ritsuka & Mafuyu thank Haruki with Mafuyu asking Ritsuka if he thinks Haruki was happy with Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that he's not sure. Mafuyu notices a man riding a bicycle & offers his hand to Ritsuka for him to take, since it's dangerous with Ritsuka being left speechless. At Haruki's house, Haruki looks at the tweets from Ritsuka & Mafuyu with Haruki wondering maybe this is safe & asks Akihiko what he thinks, before noticing he's asleep. Haruki pulls out his phone & takes a picture with Akihiko slightly moving his head & startling Haruki. Haruki looks at the photo & notes to himself about how he's happy just staring at him & Mafuyu's singing. Haruki begins to wish that he had a girlfriend. At the festival, Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he sure devoured it fast with Mafuyu telling him that it was good & thanks him. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that it's almost summer vacation with Ritsuka telling him that they have finals before that. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he has any plans with Mafuyu thinking that he might have work with Ritsuka agreeing that he might as well. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he wants to sing more with Ritsuka agreeing. A few scenes skip by featuring, Ritsuka & Mafuyu, Shogo, Ryuu, Ritsuka's classmates, Ugetsu carrying his violin, Kedama sleeping, & the staircase where Ritsuka first met Mafuyu. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu what kind of song he wants to write next with Mafuyu looking up at the stars & telling Ritsuka next time... Promotional Video Trivia The title of the episode, "Song2" is based on the song "Song 2" by Blur. ca:Episodi 11